Broken Bonds
by Moe43
Summary: SONADOW. After a fight, Sonic leaves his siblings. Three years later, Sonia, Manic and Aleena look for him. The truth is told, secrets are spilled, an ancient prophecy needs to be fulfilled and it seems as if Sonic is the key to everything. KnucklesxRouge, SilverxBlaze. Rating may be changed later due to some mature stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hii, so this is a story I'm really hoping to complete. Never in my life have I actually finished a story, and I'm making it a point to actually do this. But yeah. It's nice to meet you, and I thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoy it, and reviews are always appreciated. Requests are also taken into thought, but I do not take OC's. **

**Disclaimer: Sonic Underground, nor anything Sonic the Hedgehog related, I do not own.  
**

Ever since his adoptive parents were taken away from him, and he had moved in with his Uncle Chuck, Sonic was taught to rely on himself whenever possible. It was the same thing that all Freedom Fighters did. Trust some, but heed newcomers. Uncle Chuck had raised him as a son, and he grew up to be an important weapon for the resistance. He could remember lots of the older fighters congratulating him when he was accepted into the fight, and how he couldn't contain his excitement. The proud smile on Chuck's face was what Sonic had been waiting to earn since he was a small child. Sonic had done lots for the resistance, accompanying them on supply runs, and breaking into bases to deploy bombs. Since he was so fast, the older fighters would send him in and drop the bombs before the security cameras could catch him.

Now standing before him were his two siblings, both glaring at him in anger, and jealousy? He didn't know what brought this on, but he knew that he was not selfish. He had sacrificed nine years for the resistance, not caring about whether he got hurt while saving someone else, the only thing on his mind being to stop Robotnik. Sonia had the guts to call him a selfish hog, and then there was Manic, who had agreed with Sonia about how they were sick of his 'Lone Wolf' attitude. But that was how he grew up, and he was only starting to realize that he didn't need to act like that now.

"It's just so frustrating!" Sonia huffed. "You only think about yourself while we do missions!"

Manic nodded beside her. "Like yeah, bro. You think you're the star whenever we're assigned tasks!"

"What-" Sonic was cut off.

Sonia glared at him. "Then there's the lone wolf attitude, thinking you don't need anyone to help," Her arms crossed over her chest in anger. "It's not just you in the resistance you know!"

"I know!" Sonic exclaimed, arms rising up in protest. "But it was how I was taught! I've been in the resistance for years!"

Manic shook his head in a disappointed way. "Why does that matter?"

"We've all been together for what, four months? So you've had more experience than us with fighting, but that shouldn't matter since we're family. You're the most selfish person I've ever met in my life-"

Sonic stood there shocked as Sonia rambled on. His eyes widened, and his mouth hung open in disbelief. Why were they saying this, he had done nothing but fight for what was right for the last few years. He wasn't selfish, unless it involved his chilidogs, then he could say he was, but for fighting for freedom!?

"-and sometimes I wish you were never my brother!"

Sonic froze, along with Manic. Blue stared at Pink saddened. He could feel the tears threatening to pour over, but he held them in. His fists clenched, and unclenched, boiling rage, and betrayal rushing through his veins. Steadying his breathing, and taking his gaze up from his dusty running shoes, he looked into his sisters eyes with a small fake smile.

"If that's how you feel…" He muttered, his left gloved hand moving up and taking a grasp onto his medallion, the power inside making him shiver. He didn't need it, he didn't need anyone anymore. He pulled, and felt the string snap from behind his neck. "…then may your wish be fulfilled." With that being said, he tossed the medallion to the ground at her feet, turned around, and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**~I have never wished and hoped, didn't need a telescope to see where I'm going. I have never been the one trying hard to hold my tongue-and, one day I'll stand with a crown on my head, like a god. With every step, no, I won't second guess what I want. **

**Chapter One: Leaving the Kingdom. **

Manic's blue eyes watched the pendulum swing side by side. The small noises tacking against each metal orb making him wince due to his sensitive hearing, but he was bored, and this was the only interesting thing in the room. He was hunched forward with his elbows on his knees, and hands holding up his head. He was in the library, having had enough of his mother's, Queen business, and like every brother would say, his sister was annoying to no end. She was constantly pestering him about his duties as a Prince, and even with the classes he was taking to help him be a more proper Prince, he didn't think being royalty was any fun.

Letting a long sigh escape from his lips, he stopped the pendulum and sat back on the small couch he was occupying and closed his eyes. _'It's so boring!'_ He though angrily. Huffing and tossing himself onto his side, he grabbed a pillow, and smashed his face into it. _'What I'd give to have a bit of fun around here!'  
_  
Almost as if the Oracle was listening to his thoughts, Sonia ran into the library and plopped herself onto the end of the couch. Her identical blue eyes shined with happiness as she shook her younger brother. "Manic! Guess what!?"

"Whut," The green hedgehog's muffled voice came from below her form. She grinned and jumped up, snatching Manic's hands and pulled him up. "Hey! Watch it, my limbs are still attached ya' know!" He grumbled, his opposite hands rubbing the shoulder that felt close to being dislocated.

"We're leaving!"

Manic's eyes widened. "Leaving where exactly?"

Sonia's eyes watered a little, "…to find our older brother." She sniffed with a smile.

Manic couldn't believe his ears; they were going to go find Sonic! "When are we leaving?" He asked, barley containing his obvious excitement.

"Mother's getting the carriage ready," Sonia's arm linked with Manic's as they exited the library, and into the grand decorated hall. "We'll be brought to the end of the city limits, and then we're on foot." The younger of the two nodded his eyes considerably brighter than they were only ten minutes before. As they were getting closer to the exit, Sonia started to slow down.  
"Yo sis, what's up?"

Sonia was crying, tears pouring down her pink cheeks. Her body was shaking, and her hands went up to rub the tears away from her eyes. "Oh! Manic!" She wailed, her arms engulfing the boy. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Sonia!" Manic exclaimed. "What's wrong!?"

"D-Do you remember why Sonic left!" Her words were weak, and Manic understood why she was crying. "What if he hasn't forgiven me? It was my entire fault he left!"

Manic rubbed a hand on her back soothingly. "Sonia, it was my fault too. I added stuff in, but it was wrong of us to complain about it."

"Do you think he forgave us then?"

Manic shrugged. "I don't know, but I would hope so."

A few minutes to let Sonia calm down, the two siblings exited the large castle they lived in and were greeted of the sight of their mother standing next to a white carriage. Her blue eyes, the one's Manic and Sonia owned, gleamed. "Good morning my children," She whispered, bringing them in for a quick hug. She looked Manic in the eyes. "I assume Sonic has filled you in?"

Manic nodded.

"Good," Aleena grinned. "Hop in! We've got a blue beast to find!"

**~Born in a broken home, single momma let me chase what I was made for. We made out to paradise, build on nickels, rubbing dimes; I'm entitled to so much more.** **I have never wished and hoped, didn't need a telescope to see where I'm going. I have never been the one trying hard to hold my tongue-and, one day I'll stand with a crown on my head, like a god. With every step, no, I won't second guess what I want.**

****A few hours later, the three multi coloured hedgehogs were wandering through a dark forest. Each had a big bag placed upon their backs, carrying much needed essentials. The carriage had dropped them off at the city limits a little over two hours ago, and the trio had started their journey to find the missing part of their family. So far, they had searched through one village, no blue hedgehog anyone knew of, so they moved on.

"Almost three years," Manic suddenly said. "I wonder what he's been doing this whole time…"

Aleena and Sonia glanced at him, both wondering the same thing. "You know," Sonia spoke. "I think that Robotnik followed Sonic when he left, because as soon as he was gone, Robotnik just aught and left." Aleena hummed and tightened her hold on her bag straps.

"If that could be correct, wouldn't we have heard of Robotnik taking over?" Aleena questioned her children. "There's a reason he left after Sonic, and we need to figure it out."

"That day was quite a shock though," Manic chuckled. "Robotnik just self-destructing his base and flying away…"

The trio quieted down again. Another few hours and the darkness was too much, and the three made camp and slept until the morning.

~**We come into this world unknown, but know that we are not alone. They try to knock us down, but change is coming…it's our time now. Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes. I know what you're going through, don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive.**

Two weeks, seven villages, and no blue hedgehog later, the trio were not about to give up. Currently, they were in a larger village then what they have been visiting, and seemed more populated as well.

Aleena was walking up to a panther, who turned around and smiled at her. "How lovely," The panther hummed. "Visitors, my name is Stephan, what is yours?" He asked, leaning down to kiss the Queen's forehand.

"Aleena, and it's a pleasure." The purple hedgehog smiled. "But I have a question to ask, if you don't mind."

Stephan nodded as a sign for her to ask. "Have you ever seen a blue hedgehog?" She started, leaning back to grab Manic and pulled him beside her. "About yay high," Her hands stopped above Manic's head. She flattened his crazy bangs. "And quills like this?"

"You mean Sonic?" Stephan asked, cocking his head to the side. "Of course, he's saved this village more times than I can count from the evil Dr. Eggman."

Aleena gasped and leaned into Manic's side. "D-Do you know where he is? Does he live here?!"

"Oh chaos no!" Stephan exclaimed with a frown. "He lives in Mystic Ruins with a bunch of his friends!"

The three hedgehogs all shared a look, all three with wide smiles on their faces.

Stephan was confused. "Why are you looking for him anyway?"

"I'm his mother," Aleena said with a grin.

"Sonic's mother!?" Stephan was not ready to hear that. According to almost everyone who knew of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic didn't have no family! "It's an honour to meet you!" He suddenly squeaked.

Aleena shook her head. "Could you possibly give us some directions to get to Mystic Ruins, and maybe tell me what you know about Sonic as of right now?"

Stephan nodded and let the three follow him into the main hut. The hedgehogs sat down at a table as the panther went to get a map.

"Sonic's really-" Stephan cut himself off. "-very, energetic you could say. He never stops moving, always waiting for something to happen." Stephan placed the map on the table, and sat down across from the trio. "He's well known across the world for saving it so many times." He let that sink in before continuing on. "He's also really amusing, always able to crack a joke in the worst of moments, but it really helps when someone's down. I don't know him personally, but that's what his friends have said on occasion."

"Thank you so very much," Aleena whispered. Looking down to the map, she noticed a red line trace it's to a point named 'Mystic Ruins'. Her eyes watered, knowing she was so close to her son. "I can't thank you enough,"

"It's no problem, especially since you're his mother. But can you tell him I said hello?"

"Of course." Aleena nodded, Sonia and Manic following her out of the hut and back into the woods. Their speed seemed to accelerate to the point that they were racing. The map said it was a forty five minute walk to the Ruins, but if they ran, they could be there in just twenty.

**~Faster than the speed of sound. **

Manic's eyes strayed from the man that looked a lot like Robotnik, to the group of Mobians fighting the egg shaped man. He could easily see a crocodile, a bee, a bunny, a chameleon, a fox, and a bat down the hill. But he knew that along with him, Sonia, and his mother were looking at the blue hedgehog standing with the red echidna that he and Sonia knew so well, a purple cat, a silver hedgehog and a red and ebony striped hedgehog.

None of the royal family could believe their eyes. That was Sonic? He was skinny, and slimmed down a lot, almost looked like he had a feminine body. His eyes were a bright emerald green, and it looked like he hadn't grown more than a foot in the last few years. Overall, they were shocked at the changes.

"-bring it on!" Someone's voice rang out.

Manic turned to his sister who was grabbing at her medallion, but because Sonic didn't have his, the power inside didn't work. He placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "He has backup, don't worry."

Quickly, the cat and silver hedgehog moved forward, the cat sending fireballs at the big machine. But all the fire bounced right back. She backed off, and the two tailed fox, along with the bunny flew into the air beside the silver hedgehog. Down below, it looked like Sonic, Knuckles and the striped hedgehog were conversing. The crocodile and chameleon walked up, nodded and ran towards the bot. The crocodile started punching the legs of the bot, making dents in the metal. The chameleon seemed to had vanished in thin air. Knuckles was next, as he ran forward, the fox and bunny flew down and grabbed his arms, spinning him around in the air and tossing him to the top of the robot.  
Sonic and the other hedgehog waited for everything to be in place before Sonic took off to the right, and the darker hedgehog to the left. They quickly jumped into the air, and spin dashed into the armour of the bot, making huge dents inside. The man inside the robot screamed in rage and lasers started flying everywhere, and Knuckles, the crocodile and the Mobians in the air went flying away. Sonic and the other hedgehog jumped back together, one hand on the ground as their shoes skid across the ground. Grinning Sonic let himself be picked up bridal style by the other hedgehog and vanished. They reappeared in the sky, and spun around each other to make a double attack, smashing the robot into pieces.

"Urg! I'll get you little brat next time!" The man growled as he flew away.

Manic watched as the animals below celebrated. But his eyes widened when Sonic tackled Knuckles to the ground. Everyone below roared with laughter, but Knuckles was fuming. His face turned beet red, as Sonic jumped off of him. He grabbed the blue hog and put him into a headlock, giving him a well-deserved noogie.

A few seconds later, Aleena's brows furrowed when everyone dispersed, leaving her son alone in the clearing. She nodded to her kids as they silently walked down the hill, watching their family member dig for something in the ground. By the time they reached the bottom, Sonic was pulling out a white emerald from the dirt. But when his eyes caught onto the three hedgehogs he stepped back.

"…Sonic," Manic tried. Shocked emerald orbs locked on a green hedgehog, and tears filled the eyes. Manic raced forward, Sonic too, both reaching the middle as they took a hold of each other.

"Oh chaos," Sonic's voice faltered, gripping his arms tighter around Manic's shoulders. "I missed you so much," He muttered into green fur.

"You don't know how much we missed you," Manic whispered. Pulling away from the hug, he placed his hands on Sonic's shoulders. He grinned a little when he noticed he was slightly taller than his older brother.

Sonia and Aleena walked up, Sonia being faster as she stood up by Manic. Sonic threw away any memories from years ago, and embraced his sister. "Sonic," Sonia choked. "I-I'm so sorry,"

"S'not your fault," Sonic whispered back, pulling away. "I was an obnoxious jerk to you guys back then, and I'm really sorry for thinking that I could handle everything on my own…"

Pulling away, Sonic stepped back and looked to his mother. Apparently when he was gone, his siblings had somehow found their mother. He held back a sob, trying to not break the damn holding his tears back. Aleena closed the space between them, and kneeled down to Sonic's height. Tears quickly escaped her own eyes, before she pulled Sonic in for a hug. The damn broke, and tears cascaded down Sonic's face in waves. His hands gripped onto his mother's cloak, holding onto the one thing he wished he had for fifteen years.

He pulled away after a few moments, still not used to much physical contact and reached down to grab the emerald he dropped before. Tucking it into his head quills, he stood silent.

"I guess I should let you meet my friends…"

Aleena nodded, still trying to contain the fact that she finally had her children back. "Please,"

"So Knuckles went off with you," Sonia started. "Manic and I were wondering where he'd run off to."

"Heh," Sonic used a finger to rub under his nose. "He's not any different, just the same old hothead with a harder punch."

"Ouch," Manic winced.

"It's more of a 'yikes'," Sonic shuddered. He reached into his quills again, and pulled out the emerald. "Stand close," His eyes closed, feeling his family surrounding him. "Chaos Control."

**Thank you so much for reading. The first two line breaks with lyrics are from the Chainsmokers song, "Kanye". The third break is Kelly Clarkson's, "People Like Us" And the last is just a sentence. But yeah. I'm really hoping to go somewhere with this story. Requests are always taken into mind, because I love most suggestions on what should happen. Please review and let me know what you think. And I know it's rushed, but it's just the way it is, okay?  
I don't any of the music.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, Its been a long time since I've updated this, and the sad reason is because I lost interest. I still don't have that much interest now, mostly because the maze runner au's have been my best friend for the last little while. But I decided to write as much as I can for this story and then binge watch every game, tv show and shorts on Sonic to get back into it and make a much nicer story. My writing has hopefully changed? But who knows, I haven't written anything in a year! So anyway, leave me ideas for this story because everything helps! Love you guys! X**

**-Moe**

/

After everyone met Aleena, Sonia and Manic the three of them went upstairs to Sonic's room to rest after their long journey.

"I can't believe we found him," Sonia smiled, leaning against the headboard, watching her Mother fold her robe onto a hanger, and placed it in her son's closet. "Though, I thought he'd be a bit taller."

Aleena grinned from where she stood and turned to her daughter. "Now, Sonia," She began. "He's still growing; he might sprout a bit…"

"If he was still growing, he'd be as tall as me," Manic said proudly as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. He kicked his shoes off and planted himself on the bed next to Sonia. He gave a toothed grin to his Mother, who shook her head in amusement. Aleena walked across the room and sat at the end of the bed to face her two children, who looked back at her with kind smiles.

"Sonic's friends seem nice," Sonia sighed. "But that Shadow dude is giving me the creeps."

Manic shrugged her shoulders. "Shadow? What about the bat! She kept giving me oogly eyes!" He shivered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright children," Aleena breathed. "Time for bed, we need the rest."

"But Mother, how're we going to fit all on the bed?"

"I'll take the floor, don't worry about it Sonia, I've slept in worse places!" Manic grinned, rolling onto the floor, grabbing a pillow on the way. He huffed as he hit the ground and slid the pillow under his head with a grin. "G'night ladies."

"Won't you get cold? We should ask Sonic for another blanket…" Sonia drifted off looking towards the door. Her eyes looked towards the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was around ten at night, and sighed.

"Knock, knock." A soft voice whispered as they opened the door. Sonic stood in the doorframe with a small smile. "I'm going on my run, do you guys need anything before I go?"

"A blanket would be nice bro," Manic said from the side of the bed where Sonic couldn't see him, his white glove in the air.

"Okay, how about you two?" Sonic asked looking to the girls. Sonia shook her head and looked to her Mother who looked at Sonic with a smile similar to his own. "I can get Tails to fix you some tea? Some more pillows?"

"It's quite alright, Sonic." Aleena dismissed, pulling herself under the covers next to her daughter. "Just a blanket for Manic and then we'll be good for the night."

Sonic nodded before he zipped away, only to return a second later with an orange fluffy blanket and tossed it onto Manic. The younger huffed but nodded in thanks to Sonic as he situated himself on the floor. "I'm sorry there's not anything better, I mean I could sleep with Tails if you wanted and you could stay on the couch? I know how bad the floor is." Sonic bit his lip. "Yeah, do that. C'mon Manic."

The green hedgehog jumped up and did a salute to his Mother and Sister. "Goodnight," Sonia called.

Manic spun around from where he was walking out the bedroom door. "Night sis, night Mom!"

"Night you two," Sonic smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight my children," Aleena bid, flipping onto her side, Sonia doing the same.

/

"Alright," Sonic puffed, placing the pillows and blanket down on the couch. "This is as good as it gets, if it gets cold just turn up the heat, there's food in the fridge, television works." Sonic spun around. "Okay, night Manic." He jogged to the door. "TAILS! COME ON ITS GETTING LATE!"

"COMING SONIC!" Tails yelled back from downstairs, flying fast up the stairs. "I'm ready!"

"C'mon lil bro, we can get some chili dogs before Phil closes down the grill!"

"Yay!" Tails exclaimed, rushing forward and opening the door. "Let's go!"

"Hold up little man, you got some grease over your fur." Sonic licked his glove and rubbed the grease off Tails' fur. "There ya go, I'll race ya to Phils!"

As soon as Tails and Sonic were gone, Manic was left alone in the dark. Feeling something inside, almost like jealousy over Sonic calling Tails his little brother…

/

**Alright, hope this was enough to get you through until I get the time to write the next chapter. Sorry it's so short, but writers block isn't very kind. Please leave a review and some ideas it'll help me write this story a lot better! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
